Halogiving
by killer-halfjaw
Summary: Here is another part. This will be a good one also. There is some small swearing and other thing's.


**Happy Halogiving**

Libby and her new room mates were up early. Libby was in the huge kitchen if their new house preparing the turkey for the feast they were going to have today. The Arbiter and R'tas walked in followed by Adam and Amanda. The Arbiter had a sickening look on his face as he saw Libby pulling the giblets out of the neck of the turkey. The Arbiter said as he tried to not loose his breakfast, "May I ask what is it you doing to that corpse?"

"This is our dinner," Libby replied as she pulled the last of the giblets out.

The Arbiter turned a shade of green-gray as he nearly hit the floor. R'tas said as he looked in amazement at the turkey, "We are going to eat that."

Libby replied, "Yes, but not until it is fully roasted. Would you all like to help?"

Adam said while trying to hide his laughter, "I'll do the ham."

Amanda said, "Ill make the sweet potatoes."

R'tas looked around the strange kitchen and said, "What could the Arbiter and I do?"

"You could help me by going ahead sitting the table in the dining room that way it will be ready. Also that will get the Arbiter's mind off the turkey here." Libby said.

The Arbiter looked back to Libby and the turkey and ran to the dining room. R'tas replied as he went after the Arbiter, "We will do the task you requested."

Meanwhile Adam was doing up the ham when he felt someone pulling on his pants to get his attention. Adam looked down and saw it was Yep was standing there. Adam wipe his hands and said, "What can I help you with?"

Yep said, "Can me please help?"

That is when Amanda said, "You can help me if you want?"

Yep smiled and walked over to her. Adam worked on the ham when Arbiter walked in without looking over to Libby and then said, "Libby. We have set the table."

Adam wiped his hand clean and said, "I got it, Libby."

Libby smiled and said, "Thanks Adam."

Adam went out and saw that the table was set. Adam said, "Nice job. But you don't mind me fixing it do you?"

R'tas shook his head and said, "I don't mind."

Adam smiled and said, "You have the plates in the right spot but the other things need to be in this order."

Adam showed them how to set the table. Then Arbiter said, "Ok. We will make the changes."

Adam said, "You feeling alright? I saw your face turn a little green."

Arbiter nodded his head and said, "I will be alright. It made me sick to see something like that."

Adam smiled and said, "Don't worry about it."

That is when Amanda giggled so Adam said, "I will be right back."

Adam entered the kitchen and saw that Amanda had a smile on her face. Adam said, "What happen?"

Amanda turned around and looked at Adam and said, "Yep gave me a pinch on the back of my leg. I asked him what it was and he said 'I was giving you a pinch. That is all.' I told him that I didn't mind and told him to say pinch when he did it again."

Adam rolled his eyes and said, "I will get back to the ham."

Adam started to remove the Ham from the package and then put it into the pot. Once that was done Adam put it on the stove and said, "I am going into town to pick up some things. Like some pies."

Then from the dinning room Arbiter said, "What type of pies are you going to get?"

Adam said, "I don't know. I would like to know what everyone likes." Adam leaned up against the counter and waited.

Libby said, "Adam. Can you please pick up some Cheese Cake, Apple Pie, Cherry Pie, Pumpkin Pie, and some Chocolate Cake also?"

Adam nodded his head and said, "Ok. I will be gone for about an hour. I might grab some pop also."

Arbiter said, "That sounds good make sure you get the good kind of pop. Like the one you call Mountain Dew. That one is my favorite."

That is when One-Eye, Master Chief, Alice, and Cortana showed up. One-Eye said, "Now that was fun."

Adam said, "Let me guess you had some fun outside?"

Alice said, "We sure did."

Adam said, "I better get going I will be back as soon as I can."

Alice said, "Where are you going Adam?"

Adam smiled and said, "Heading into town to pick up some pies, cake, and some pop."

Alice said, "Can I come with you?"

Adam smiled and said, "Sure. You have to pretend to be my sister."

Alice nodded her head and that is when Yep said, "Have fun alright Adam."

After the Halloween Party Yep started calling Adam his name. Adam said, "Alright. See you when we get back."

Then him and Alice went to his car and said, "Ok. Let us get going."

He started his car and drove out of the driveway down to the road. He looked both ways and then pulled onto the road. Meanwhile, back at the house Master Chief said, "What is going on here?" Seeing Libby inside the turkey.

Amanda said, "Let us head to the living room and let her alone with her pet."

Arbiter was still trying to understand what she was doing. R'tas clicked his mandibles in a smile and said, "That would work."

They headed to the living room and sat down. Yep looked around and then went into a corner and went to sleep. One-Eye said, "He is tired."

Cortana nodded her head and said, "If you don't mind I am going to see what there is to watch."

That is when Libby said, "I am stuck."

Master Chief said, "Coming." He got up and then went into the kitchen to help.

One-Eye said, "I don't know but I need to rest. Who wants a drink?"

Arbiter said, "I would like one. A Mountain Dew please."

Amanda said, "Coke for me." R'tas said, "I will like to try one of those Dr. Peppers please."

Cortana said, "I will be fine."

That is when she came to a game that is playing. Amanda said, "Football."

Everyone looked at her and that is when One-Eye said, "What is this 'Football' you are talking about?"

Meanwhile Adam and Alice arrived at the store. Adam parked the car and then said, "Coming?"

Alice said, "Ya."

So both of them got out and then went inside. Adam grabbed a shopping cart and said, "Now let us grabbed the pop first."

Back at the house, Libby, with the help of the Master Chief got her arm unstuck from the turkey. She proceeded to finish seasoning the bird and placed it in the oven to cook. She then started to cook the giblets for the stuffing.

The Arbiter slowly walked into the kitchen and said as he looked away from the kitchen's only occupant, "Libby, are you done with the turkey?"

"Yes, Arbiter," Libby said as she looked at the Arbiter trying to hide his head, "What can I get for you?"

"May I have another Mountain Dew?" he said finally looking at Libby.

"Sure, would you like to help me with the stuffing?" Libby said as she was taking her ingredients to the table.

"What is stuffing?" the Arbiter asked as he got a Mountain Dew out of the refrigerator.

"Well, it is a dish that we make when we make turkey. It is made with the giblets, corn bread, celery, onion, and different spices," Libby replied smiling.

"I would be glad to help," The Arbiter replied as he opened his pop.

After a few minutes the dressing was done. Arbiter said, "Now that was fun."

Libby smiled and said, "You have to wait and taste it cooked."

Arbiter nodded his head and said, "I can't wait."

Meanwhile at the store Adam had grabbed about four cases of all the pop that Libby had. Alice went up to Adam and said, "Let us go and get the pies."

Adam smiled and said, "Sure."

Adam started to push the cart and then he stopped at the dairy section of the store. Alice said, "Why stop here?"

Adam said, "Some pies are good with some whip cream."

Then his cell phone went off. Adam said, "Hold on."

Adam removed his cell phone and then answered it and said, "Honey. What would you like?"

Meanwhile at the house Amanda removed her cell phone and called Adam. It rang for a moment and then he said, "Honey. What would you like?"

She blushed and said, "They are losing."

Adam said, "Football."

Adam heard an Elite yell something.

Amanda said, "Sorry. Arbiter is getting into the game."

Adam just smiled and said, "That is alright cupcake. What is the score?"

Amanda said, "14-21 for my team."

Adam shook his head and said, "Same rules again?"

Amanda said, "You know it."

Alice went back walking with Adam right behind her. She stopped at the pies and then picked them up one at a time showing Adam which one it is. Adam shook his head 'No' if it wasn't the one he came to get or 'Yes' if it is the right one. Amanda said, "The game just tied."

Adam said, "My team will win."

Amanda gave him a raspberry over the phone. Adam said, "I will be back soon. We are almost done here."

Alice said, "Coming."

Adam said, "Ya. I have to get going I have some whip cream."

Amanda said, "I can't wait." That is when she moaned and said, "Turnover." Adam just smiled and said, "I will be there soon and we can watch the next game."

Amanda said, "Alright. I will let Libby know." Then she hung up.

Adam pushed talk and then put his phone back into his pocket. Alice said, "I think that is about it."

Adam said, "Let us see. We have pop, pies, whip cream. It feels like I am missing something."

Alice said, "Like what?"

Adam shook his head and said, "Now I know." He went down an aisle real quick and then grabbed a box of chocolates. Then said, "Now we have everything."

Meanwhile back at the house the football game was at half-time. Amanda said, "I can't believe I am losing."

Everyone looked at her and then Cortana said, "What do you mean 'Losing'?"

Amanda told the friendly bet Adam and her had going. The winner gets the breakfast in bed or supper. David said, "I don't want to know anymore thank you."

Arbiter said, "I really like this game."

Amanda smiled and said, "This is only the first game there is another one after this one. Today is a double header which means there are two games. One right after another."

Ten minutes later the door open and someone said, "Anyone ordered some food?"

Yep who just woke up said, "I am feeling better."

He saw that Adam was back and said, "Welcome back Adam."

Adam just smiled at him and said, "Thanks. Had a good nap."

He nodded his head and Adam said, "We got everything we went to the store for."

Alice came in carrying two bags while Adam was carrying two bags also. He said, "There is about another trip and half there. Amanda would you be a sweetheart and help us out."

Amanda said, "Sure. I need the walk. I am sore from sitting on the couch." Then she went out to the car and grabbed some pop and brought it in. Cortana was on her way out she said, "I might as well help out also." So Cortana went and brought in the rest of the pop.

Libby said, "Ok. I think we will be fine for Pop for a while at least."

Then she removed the box of Chocolate. Adam tried to hide them from Amanda but it was too late she came over and said, "Are these for me Adam."

Adam dropped his head and said, "I was going to surprise you but I can't now."

Amanda took the box and went to Adam and her room with them. Adam said, "Sorry about that Libby."

Libby waved it off and said, "Don't worry about it. I understand. But this," She picked up a can of Whip cream.

Adam said, "I like some whip cream on my pie."

Arbiter said looking at the two Humans with confusion, "What is whip cream."

Adam said, "Whip cream is something you put on your pies I will show you after supper alright."

That is when Amanda's voice came from the bed room in a sexy voice said, "Honey. I would like to see you for a moment."

Adam removed his shoes which he forgot to do when he came back.

He said, "Coming."

Yep tilted his head to one side and said, "What is going on."

Then Adam said, "Me and Amanda are going to be alone."

Yep raised his claw and said, "Me get the point."

Then Adam made his way to the bed room. Libby said, "Come let us get everything put away."

That is when everyone heard some giggling coming from the bed room where Adam went. Yep said, "Me will never understand them."

Libby said, "I have known them for about a couple of years and I still don't understand them."

That is when Adam came out and said, "I can't believe she kissed me that much."

One-Eye said, "All she wanted to do was kiss you."

Adam said, "Ya. Only in private."

Yep said, "I am going back to the front room."

Master Chief said, "Hey Adam. How about you join us in the living room the game is about to come back on."

Adam smiled and said, "Sure thing. Anyone want a drink?"

Everyone told Adam what they wanted and he got the drinks for them. Everyone settled down in the living room and watched the football game. During a break Adam went and checked on the ham and the turkey. Once he was done that he came back. It was about lunch time when the game was over. The next game didn't start for an hour. Amanda said, "I can't believe it was that close."

Adam nibbled on her ear and said, "I can't believe I won."

Amanda said, "You will get breakfast in bed."

Adam said, "How about a good morning kiss alright?" She smiled at him.

One-Eye said, "Knock it off. How about we all go outside and get some fresh air."

David said, "That sounds like a plan. It is starting to smell too good in here."

Adam just smiled and said, "Ya. How about a BBQ?"

Libby said, "Are you planning on cooking the food?"

Amanda said, "I will call the Fire Department and tell them to be ready."

Adam said, "Haha."

Libby told everyone what it she meant. When Libby visited them over at their house or when Adam offered to cook. Arbiter said, "Ok."

Adam said, "I will meet all of you outside."

Yep came up to him and said, "Can Me help you Adam?"

Adam said, "Sure. I would need a drink and the meat when I need them alright."

Yep nodded his head and Adam went outside. He walked over to the Barbeque and then started it up. Yep pulled a chair over to where Adam was and then sat down. Adam said, "Comfortable?"

Yep then went to sleep again. Adam shook his head and said, "Have a good nap again." Adam then closed the top and then leaned sat down on another chair that was there.

Meanwhile inside, Arbiter said in a concerned voice, "Is Adam alright. He might be upset about something."

Amanda said, "You might be right but I don't know what. Alice and Cortana. Can you please talk to him as friends?"

Arbiter got up and said, "Let us talk to him. We are male so we will understand what is going on with him."

Amanda said, "Alright."

So Arbiter, R'tas, One-Eye, David, and Master Chief went outside and saw that Adam was sitting down. Arbiter went up to him and said, "You alright?"

Adam looked behind him and saw that Arbiter, R'tas, One-Eye, David, and Master Chief were standing behind him. Adam said, "I am fine. Thinking that is all."

Arbiter said, "What else is wrong. I know that we have only known each other for a short amount of time but please tell us what is wrong?"

Adam took a sip of his pop and said, "I really don't know. I would like to spend sometime with all of you but sometimes I would like to be alone."

Libby came out and said, "Here is the meat Adam."

Adam got up and said, "Thanks." He took the Meat and then put them on the grill. Then said, "I want to do something but I don't know."

Arbiter said, "How about tonight we have a. What do you call it when it is only the males?"

Adam said, "A Guy night. Where we would sit and get drunk."

Arbiter said, "That is it."

Adam flipped the meat over and said, "Only if you guys want to have one with me?"

R'tas said, "I would like that but not getting drunk. I can't handle it." Adam smiled and said, "Sure."

One-Eye said, "Adam. You sound better."

Adam smiled and said, "Talking with you guys is the best."

David said, "Hey Adam. Can I ask you something?"

Adam took a sip of his pop and said, "Sure what would you like to know."

He said, "How long have you begin going out with Amanda?"

Adam sat down and said, "It has being about six months now. We dated for a bit and then we started hanging out some more." Then Adam told how they moved in with each other only after three months of dating.

Meanwhile, in the house Amanda was telling Cortana and Alice about dating Adam. Libby heard it before but she added a few things like how Amanda came over when Adam was gone from the house or Adam would come over to spend some time away from Amanda. Thirty minutes had pasted when Yep came in and said, "Food is done."

Yep woke up and said, "Me am hungry."

Adam said, "Let me guess you could smell the food didn't you?"

Yep said, "Yes, it smelled good. Sorry about falling asleep on you like that Adam."

Adam waved it off and said, "Don't worry about it. How about you go and tell the girls that the food is done."

Yep climbed off the chair and went inside. R'tas said, "I don't know why but I like that little Grunt guy."

Yep heard the comment and said, "Me don't know if me should be upset or not with you about that comment."

R'tas said, "I was only kidding I like you Yep."

Yep walked inside the house and told the girls that the food was ready. The girls came out and Amanda said, "Adam. You want to talk in private for a moment."

Adam went up to her and said, "Sure. Libby. We will be back."

Adam and Amanda went back inside when Amanda said, "What is wrong cupcake?" Adam looked at her and said, "I want to spend time with everyone but I also want to spend time alone."

Amanda put her arms around Adam's neck and then said, "How about tonight we play a game of Pool."

Adam just smiled at her and said, "You can be pitiful when you want too be."

Amanda then kissed him on the lips and he returned the kiss to her.

One-Eye came in and then turned back around when he saw that Adam and Amanda were kissing. One-Eye said, "I will not go in there."

Yep said, "What are you talking about?"

Libby leaned down and then told Yep what was going on.

Yep said, "Ok."

Amanda and Adam came out and they were holding each other. Arbiter said, "Feeling better now?"

Adam reached his hand down and then pinched Amanda's butt. Amanda giggled and then Adam started to run. Amanda said, "Get back here."

Yep just shook his head and said, "Me will never understand love no matter what anyone tells me."

After a couple of minutes later Amanda and Adam were laughing. Adam said, "That was fun."

Amanda said, "It sure was."

Libby went inside to check on the turkey and dressing that was in the oven. She also grabbed a tray of various pops.

Adam sat down and said, "Hey Yep. You want to play a game."

Yep said, "Sure."

Adam said, "How about we toss a ball between us?"

Yep nodded his head and Adam went inside and brought out a baseball. Yep looked at it and said, "What is that?"

Adam smiled and said, "This is called a baseball. It is used in a game like football. But you use a bat for this game. I will show you a game alright if there is one on."

Yep said, "Alright."

Adam went out into the middle of the yard and Yep was only a few yards away so Adam tossed the ball and Yep caught it and said, "I caught it."

Adam smiled and said, "How about you toss it back to me alright."

Yep tossed the ball back to Adam and Adam caught it.

R'tas said, "Can I play also."

Adam said, "Sure."

R'tas took a spot and then Adam tossed the ball to R'tas and he tossed it to Yep. Yep then tossed it to Adam and then they repeated it for about a good ten minutes when Libby said, "Come and eat."

Yep groaned and said, "Me want to play some more."

Adam said, "Tonight alright. I promise."

Yep said, "Alright."

Adam rubbed the top of Yep's head and Yep said, "That feels nice."

Adam smiled and said, "That is a rub."

Yep said, "I like that very much Adam."

Adam smiled and said, "Let us eat I am hungry."

Yep nodded and all three of them went over to where the food was and got a plate. Adam said, "Let me see."

He put his fork into a big piece of meat and then said, "Mine."

Amanda said, "Pig."

Adam said, "I am a growing boy."

Amanda said, "That is not the only thing."

Adam slapped her butt in a playful matter. Amanda said, "Adam. You know I don't like it but please keep your hands to your self please."

Adam just smiled at her and said, "Ok." Then, patted her butt again.

Libby just shook her head and Arbiter said, "Why did Adam pat Amanda's butt?"

Libby laughed and said, "It is another way to show your love to your mate. With those two it means they love each other more then we will ever know."

After about twenty minutes everyone was full. Adam was on his fifth pop. Yep was lying down on the ground sleeping. R'tas was drinking his third one. Arbiter said, "Adam. Can I ask you a favor please?"

Adam said, "Sure. What would you like to know?"

Arbiter said, "I would like to know if you could would you have some little ones."

Adam said, "I don't know. Me and Amanda haven't talk about having kids. We aren't ready for kids just yet."

Amanda snuggled closer to Adam and said, "That is true. A little Adam is scary."

Adam said, "Thanks."

Amanda said, "You are welcome."

Libby said, "What did you want to know if they want to have kids Arbiter?"

Arbiter said, "I would like to hold a little one just once."

Adam said, "If we do have kids we will let you know alright."

Arbiter nodded his head and then Adam said, "How about we go back inside and get ready for the next game."

Yep woke up and said, "Me am fully rested now."

Adam said, "I could guess that is your fourth nap today."

Yep said, "Sorry."

Adam just smiled and said, "Don't worry about it."

Everyone went into the house and then got comfortable for the next game. Adam said, "I can't wait for the game to start."

Alice said, "Same here. I can't wait to see if it is going to be a good game."

Everyone got ready for the kick off for the game. Arbiter, R'tas, One-Eye, Master Chief, David, Alice, Cortana, and of course Yep were on the floor or on the couch. Amanda was sitting on Adam's lap. Libby was sitting next to Arbiter. After about five minutes of them talk about the game they went down to the field for the kick off. Adam said, "This one will be a very close game again."

Amanda leaned back and said, "I want to win a game."

Adam kissed her neck and said, "You might."

Arbiter said, "Please knock it off love birds."

Adam and Amanda both looked at him and Adam said, "Sorry."

Arbiter clicked his mandibles in a smile and said, "Kidding with you that is all."

Amanda went leaned over and then gave Arbiter a kiss on the cheek which made him turn bright red.

Arbiter said, "I don't know."

Amanda just smiled and said, "Adam blushes also. But that is the first time someone kissed you."

Arbiter said, "Yes and No. I have been kissed by a Sangheili but not by a Human."

R'tas said, "We wiggle our mandibles on the back of the neck of our mate."

Adam said, "Ok."

Arbiter leaned over and wiggled his mandibles on the back of Libby's neck. Libby just purred Adam just shook his head and then the game started. Adam said, "Hit him."

When the other player caught the ball. Yep said, "Keep it down Me am trying to watch the game."

Adam then shut his mouth. When a break came on Adam said, "Pops coming right up along with some food."

Adam walked into the kitchen and checked on the food that was cooking. Adam gabbed some pop for everyone and some straws also. He put some crackers on a plate along with some cheese. He brought it out and saw that Yep took over his spot.

Meanwhile in the living room, Yep went up and then took over Adam's spot. Amanda said, "You comfortable."

Yep nodded his head and said, "Ya. Nice and warm."

That is when Adam came back and said, "I was only gone for a few moments."

Amanda said, "You can sit between my legs."

Adam just smiled and set the tray on the table and then grabbed a pop for himself and one for Amanda. Adam put the cold pop on Amanda's leg and she then bonked him on the back of the head. Adam leaned back and smiled at her. She leaned down and kissed his forehead. Yep said, "The game is back on."

Adam opens his pop and said, "Now this will be fun."

After the second play the football came loose and then the team recovered it. But it was still 3rd down. Adam said, "They are going for a run play now."

And that is what they did. Adam said, "Come on get him."

And then the team got a first down. Adam dropped his head and said, "They almost had him."

Yep said, "Please be quiet Me can't hear them talking."

R'tas said, "I have to agree with the 'Grunt' on that."

Yep put one if his claw's up and gave R'tas the middle finger or at least try too. Libby said, "Be nice children. Let us watch the game."

Arbiter said, "I will never understand what is going on."

Adam shook his head and said, "YAHOO."

Everyone looked at him and then they saw that the ball was turned over. Amanda said, "Settle down."

Adam coughed and then settled back down. Master Chief said, "I have to agree."

Alice said, "What about you David."

David looked at her and said, "Did you say something?"

Cortana said, "Forget about it sis. David is hooked on the game now."

After about thirty minutes it was half time. Adam got up and said, "Well I am going down stairs to play pool."

Amanda said, "More like you are going to have some personal time."

Adam just smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead. Then he went down to the basement and then walked over to the pool table. Adam put on some music and then set up the balls. The Arbiter walked in with R'tas behind him. "Adam, what kind of game is this?" the Arbiter asked as he looked at the pool table.

Adam replied as he finished racking the balls, "It is called pool or billiards. The game I going to play is eight ball. Would you like me to show you how to play?"

The Arbiter said, "Yes, I would."

Libby walked into the kitchen with Amanda behind her. She was going to check on the turkey and dressing. "It looks like the dressing is done. The turkey is almost done," Libby said as she closed the oven. "Amanda, will you go let the men know that the food is almost done. While I make the rest of the dinner. Tell Adam that it will be his job to carve the turkey and the ham."

Meanwhile in the living room David, Yep, Cortana, Alice, and Master Chief were still watching TV. The football game came back on. Yep lay out on his side and then said, "This is much better."

Alice said, "Must be."

Yep nodded and then said, "It sure is."

Amanda came out and said, "Supper is ready."

Alice said, "Yummy."

Yep said, "I want to watch the game."

Amanda put in a tape into the VCR and then pushed Record and Amanda said, "There you go. After we eat you can see what you missed."

Yep said, "Alright." He got up off the couch and then went into the dinning room. Master Chief, David, Alice, and Cortana went into the dinning room. Adam said, "That is how you play."

R'tas said, "I would like to play a game with you sometime Adam."

Adam said, "Sure. But we have company."

Arbiter looked at the stairs and saw that Amanda was coming down the stairs. Amanda said, "Adam. You have to carve the turkey and the Ham."

Adam lined up his shot and said, "Hold on."

Then the Cue ball went and hit the balls that Adam was aiming at and all three of them went into the pockets. Adam said, "Ok. Let us go."

Amanda said, "Waiting."

Adam put his pool stick up and then said, "Ok. Here I come."

Adam went up the stairs and then said, "Ok. I will start to crave it."

Libby gave Adam an electric carving knife and then he started to crave turkey. Yep said, "Me am hungry."

Adam said, "I need about a few more minutes to finish up."

Adam said, "Amanda. Please play some music."

Libby said, "How about the soundtrack ones."

Amanda put on the soundtrack disc and then pushed play. The music started to play. Adam finished in about five minutes carving the turkey and then he started to work on the ham. Amanda came into the kitchen and then took the turkey out and places it on the table. Yep said, "Yummy."

Amanda said, "Hold on. There is still the ham."

After about a few more minutes Adam was done with the ham also. Adam removed the electric knife and put the blades into the sink and then said, "Done."

Libby said, "Ok. And these are almost done also."

Arbiter said, "Please hurry. We are getting hungry."

Libby said, "I am almost done. A few more minutes."

Arbiter said, "Alright."

After about ten minutes the rest of the food was done. Adam brought it out and then took his spot. Libby sat down and said, "Amanda please say Grace before we eat."

Amanda dropped her head along with everyone else and then she did Grace then Adam said, "Amen."

Everyone did the same and Adam said, "Now we can eat."

Yep handed his plate to Amanda and said, "Please."

Amanda nodded her head and said, "I will give you a little bit of each alright. If you don't like it you don't have to finish it."

Yep nodded his head and Amanda put a little bit of everything on his plate then put his plate down in front of him and he picked up his fork. Adam said, "Can someone please hand me the turkey."

Arbiter said, "Here you go. Is this the corpse Libby was messing with this morning? It smells divine."

Adam took it and then put some onto his plate and then put the rest onto the table. Arbiter said, "What is this."

Pointing his fork at the white stuff. Libby said, "It is called white carrots."

Arbiter took a bite of them and said, "Yummy."

R'tas was having a fun time trying to eat. David said, "This is very good."

Alice said, "Sure is."

Cortana ate in quiet and Master Chief didn't say anything at all. Adam said, "You know Master Chief you can talk during supper if you want?"

Master Chief said, "Ok. I thought it would be out of place to talk during a meal."

Adam said, "Don't worry about it."

Adam jumped slightly and Yep said, "What is wrong Adam."

Adam said, "Amanda."

Yep said, "I don't want to know anymore."

Adam said, "Don't worry about it."

Amanda said, "What would all of you want to do tonight?"

Arbiter said, "I would like a bonfire if Libby doesn't mind."

Libby said, "I don't mind. Maybe Adam could play his harmonica."

R'tas said, "What is a Harmonica?"

Adam said, "This."

Adam removed it from his pocket and showed them. Then Adam started to play it. Arbiter said, "I don't know why but that sounds good."

Adam said, "Thanks. Wait until tonight I will do it again."

Arbiter said, "Alright."

Yep said, "More please."

Amanda said, "Sure."

She loaded his plate again. Adam said, "You must be hungry Yep."

Yep said, "Me am."

Adam ate his food and said, "David. What is wrong?"

David lifted his head and said, "I haven't had something like this before. But it is still good."

Libby said, "Thanks."

David said, "You are welcome."

Everyone finished eating and Adam said, "Who wants some piece of pie."

Arbiter said, "Later right now I want to rest after the third helping of food."

Adam said, "I didn't know that R'tas could eat at all."

R'tas said, "You know it. It was hard but I did it."

Yep said, "I would like some more dressing if there is any left."

Amanda said, "There is."

She put some more onto his plate and then he said, "Thank you very much."

He started to eat the dressing. Adam said, "I hope you have room for pie."

Adam said while buttering a dinner bun. Yep said, "I will be empty after about ten minutes."

Adam said, "Ok."

Adam then wiped his plate clean with part of the dinner bun. Amanda said, "I can't have another bite."

Libby said, "Same here."

Master Chief, David, Alice and Cortana were rubbing their stomachs. David pushed his chair out and then said, "I don't know I could eat that much."

Adam said, "When me and Amanda eat at home we would make so much that way we can have some left overs the next day."

Amanda said, "That is true."

Adam reached over and then started to rub her stomach. Amanda said, "How about you come with me for a moment."

R'tas said, "Have fun."

Adam said, "Don't worry we will."

Both of them got up and then went to their room. Arbiter said, "I will never understand them at all."

Libby laughed and said, "I have to agree with you on that because I have known them for a long time now and I still don't understand them."

Yep said, "Me don't want to know what they are doing."

Adam and Amanda came out and Adam said, "We are feeling better now."

Arbiter said, "You are one weird human Adam."

Amanda said, "That it true."

Adam put his arm around her and then pinched her butt. R'tas said, "How about we rest our stomachs."

Adam said, "You are right. I think I can have another dinner bun."

Yep said, "How can you eat when you just finished eating not that long ago?"

Adam said, "Me and Amanda made room. The good way."

David said, "Too much information."

Libby said, "You know it."

Adam said, "Sorry."

Alice said, "That is alright. How about we go and watch the game or do something?"

Amanda said, "Hey Yep. You want to watch the game?"

Yep said, "Me sure do."

So Yep, Master Chief, David, Alice, Cortana, and Amanda went into the living room. Adam picked up the dishes and said, "I will do up the dishes."

Arbiter said, "I will help you with them if you don't mind Human."

Adam said, "Ok. I wash and you dry alright."

Arbiter said, "Sure."

R'tas said, "I will help also."

Libby said, "Ok."

R'tas picked up some more dishes and then took them to the kitchen. Adam started the water for the dishes. Arbiter said, "How am I going to dry them?"

Adam said, "With this."

Adam started to work on the forks and other things. Adam said, "Arbiter. What did you think about the food?"

Arbiter clicked his mandibles in a smile and said, "Good."

Adam smiled and said, "It sure was. You have to try my BBQ hamburgers."

Arbiter said, "I can't wait."

Adam then started to hum a song. Arbiter said, "Adam. Was that a song you are humming?"

Adam smiled and said, "Just a tone I came up with once in a while."

R'tas said, "You could become a singer if you want."

Adam said, "Not me. I just like humming or singing a tone."

Libby came in and said, "His singing is ok. Unless he is dancing and singing at the same time."

Adam said, "Sure pick on the guy."

Adam went back doing up the dishes after about twenty minutes the dishes were done. Adam went down into the basement and then set up the pool table for another round. Arbiter and R'tas came down with Adam. Adam said, "You want me to show you more on how to play?"

R'tas said, "I would like that very much."

Arbiter said, "Same here."

Adam set the cue ball up and then lined up his shot. After each shot Adam told them what the colors meant and the black ball is all about. After about ten minutes Adam set it up again and said, "Ok. You have to pick a cue stick like the one I have here. Trying to pick one that feels good to you. Like mine here."

Adam showed them and then said, "Mine is good for me to hand to shoot and hold."

Arbiter picked one up and then pretended to hit the cue ball. Then he said, "This one is good."

R'tas said, "I will watch you two play for now."

Adam set it up and said, "I will let you shoot first Arbiter."

Arbiter said, "Alright."

He moved the cue ball like Adam did and then said, "I hope I am doing this right."

Then he hit the cue and then it hit the others and a solid ball went down. Arbiter said, "I did it."

Adam said, "Now you can go again. This time aim for the same color. You are trying to sink all the solids like the one you did."

Arbiter lined up another shot and this time the ball didn't go down. Adam said, "It is my turn alright."

Arbiter said, "Ok." Then Adam looked at the balls and their location. Adam let out a sigh then said, "This is going to be fun."

Adam lined up a shot and the Cue ball and the ball Adam was aiming at didn't go down but a ball of the Arbiter's went down. Arbiter said, "You missed?"

Adam said, "Yes. I didn't sink a ball it is your turn now. You have on less to sink. For example if you sink one of mine it is my turn alright."

Arbiter nodded his head. Then took a shot and sunk two ball both of his. Adam said, "Nice one."

Arbiter said, "I was aiming at one of them but thanks."

After about fifteen minutes the game was over and the Arbiter won which Adam said, "You beat me. I can't believe I still have three balls left."

R'tas said, "I can't believe it also. He hasn't played before and he won."

Arbiter said, "Thanks. Your turn brother."

Adam set the balls up for another game. Meanwhile upstairs Libby joined the others watching TV. Amanda said, "There is another game on."

Yep said, "Home team will win." Everyone looked at him and he said, "What. Me want the home team."

Libby said, "It is alright Yep. You are hooked on this game now aren't you?"

Yep nodded his head and said, "Sure am."

Amanda sat down on the couch and Yep went over and said, "Can Me snugger close to you."

Amanda said, "Sure."

Yep came over and put his head on Amanda's lap. Then said, "You are warm."

Amanda said, "Thanks."

Then started to rub Yep on the head. Master Chief said, "I don't know about you but I like this game."

Libby said, "Yes. I mostly watch it to keep myself busy and also I make a small bet on the game once a while with Adam."

Amanda said, "She would bet Adam a supper or a movie something like that. And he would do the same thing."

David said, "Sounds like fun."

Amanda said, "Sure is. But when me and Adam bet it is a different story all together."

Alice said, "Too much information."

Libby said, "How about you just say 'TMI' it means the same thing. Only shorter."

Cortana said, "Ok. Thanks. They are about to start."

Amanda said, "I want the other team."

Yep said, "You are going down. And that feels nice."

Amanda said, "You are on. And you are welcome."

Meanwhile down stairs Adam and R'tas were having a game of pool. Adam let R'tas go first. Which he liked. Adam watched and R'tas sink two balls on the first hit. Adam said, "You are good. Drinks?"

Arbiter said, "Mountain Dew for me."

R'tas said, "Dr. Pepper please."

Adam said, "Be right back."

Adam set his cue stick up against the wall and then went upstairs. Once he got up there. Adam saw that Yep was lying on Amanda's lap and she was rubbing his head. Libby looked over her shoulder at him and nodded her head. Adam said, "Ok."

Everyone jumped when Adam said that. Yep said, "Me am sorry about that Adam. Me didn't mean to put my head on her lap. Me asked and she said, 'Ok'. Me am sorry."

Adam said, "Don't worry about it. Don't mind me I am here to get some drinks then heading back down stairs."

Adam made his way to the fridge and then removed three cans of pop then closed the door and went back down stairs. He saw that R'tas was upset about something. Arbiter said, "When you were gone he took a shot and missed."

Adam said, "It is alright. Here are the drinks."

He gave them to Arbiter and R'tas. They open them and Adam did the same. Adam took a sip and said, "You left me with nothing to shoot."

R'tas said, "I did good then."

Adam said, "Yes. You did."

Adam took a moment and then set his pop down on the table and picked up his Cue Stick. Adam got ready and then hit the Cue ball. It bounced off the railing and then went up the table where it one of R'tas ball almost sinking it. R'tas said, "Thank you."

He lined up the shot and sunk the ball that Adam had almost done. Then he went again and sunk three with one shot. Adam said, "Damn. Only after a few minutes you guys are good."

Arbiter and R'tas both clicked their mandibles in a smile. Adam said, "Another game?"

That is when Libby came down and she said, "Count me in."

Adam said, "Sure. You and the Arbiter up against me and R'tas?"

R'tas said, "Sure."

R'tas walked over to Adam and said, "We haven't played a double before."

Libby said, "Don't worry. It is like a single player but you have to help your partner."

Libby was the first to break she sunk a solid and a stripe. With her next shot she sunk a solid which made her and the Arbiter having solids. She turned to the Arbiter and R'tas and said smiling, "Everyone needs to rest up tomorrow is a very big day."

The Arbiter looking a little confused said, "What is tomorrow?"

"It is the biggest shopping day of the year. The first day of Christmas shopping, "Libby replied with a smile.

"What is Christmas?" R'tas asked.

"That is something you will learn over the next month. But you will get the full story on Christmas Eve. It is a tradition in my family to read the Christmas story then. And Adam does it well," Libby said as Adam took his shot.


End file.
